Kurisumasu, pōshon to Ai?
by Manu259
Summary: A christmas one-shot. Allen and Lenalee go deliver coffe to the science division when Komui is latest experiment falls on them, what happens after that? Rated T because I'm paranoid. Beta readed by ThoscaThorCat.


**Kurisumasu, pōshon to... Ai?**

**This is a story I made in Spanish for a contest of another writer, if you want to read it in Spanish go to EdCa SaFo is profile and look for the fic 'Pociones'.**

**And it's a one-shot.**

**Hey the first story I'm gonna finish XD.**

* * *

December 23

In the scientific section of the Black order everyone was busy decorating the place in preparation for Christmas.

"Come on, we must hurry if we want to finish on time." Reever said as he put some decorations on the tree.

"We should have started earlier." Johnny thought, cleaning up along with the others, all the papers that Komui did not sign.

"Maybe if someone - cough- Komui –cough- had not forced us to get what he needed for his new invention, everything would be finished." Reever said clearly angry, and all scientists nodded in agreement.

"Hey, are you all working hard?" . Speaking of Komui, he entered smiling like a child and holding two bottles; one red and the other yellow, all present trembled at the sight.

"S-Supervisor". Reever called to him, and Komui (still with the same expression) looked at him. "What's that?". He asked, Pointing to the flasks.

"Well I'm glad you asked." With this all everyone's expressions became horrified. "These are special potions that I created with one goal and one only." Komui turned serious as he said this.

"And what's the goal?". Johnny asked, thinking that if he is serious about it, it may not be useless.

"The goal is...". All present paid more attention. "...MAKE LENALEE SPEND MORE TIME WITH ME ON CHRISTMAS". He chimed with his childish tone and everyone did the 'anime fall' after hearing him.

"And to think I thought it might be something useful." They all murmured at the same time.

"Anyway, Supervisor, how those potions work?" . Reever asked, thinking 'If I know what they do I may be able to avoid problems.'

"An excellent question Reever." Komui got all dramatic while pointing to the previously named. "To begin with these two wonders I have created only work together, the red functions as a kind of transmitter that makes anyone who the yellow one has been applied to have to be close to the first person." Komui explained as he sat at his desk leaving potions there. "For example if I throw the red on 65 and then the yellow on Johnny, Johnny could not get away from 65 until the effect passes."

"And if they get separated?". A scientist asked.

"As for the person who the red potion got on, nothing happens, but the person on whom the yellow potion fell on, they will feel terribly bad until the first person approaches them again." Komui explained with the tone he uses when he presents a new Komurin.

"So you plan to throw the yellow on Lenalee and the red on yourself?". Johnny thought aloud.

"Exactly." Komui said again with a dramatic tone and pointing at Johnny. "After all, this way no one can tell her to go elsewhere." Suddenly his expression changed to a devilish grin. "And I´ll be able to protect her from any octopuses that are around." With the tone he uses when he misunderstood something.

"Min'na, I brought you coffee." When Komui heard this he jumped over his desk.

"Lenalee". He shouted as he rushed to hug her, but she moved aside to avoid him and he ended hitting the wall.

"-Sigh- Nii -san." Lenalee said with a tired expression.

"Komui -san never changes, right?". A second voice said.

"Hello Lenalee, Allen". Reever greeted them while going to help Komui up.

"Hello." They both said at the same time before starting to hand out the coffee.

"Thank you Allen." Johnny said as he received a cup. "By the way, what are you doing here?".

"Well ...".

* * *

Flashback

Allen and Lavi are eating in the cafeteria, rather Lavi tries to keep his food down while Allen devours a mountain of food. (probably all that Jerry is able to cook.)

"Allen how the hell are you able to eat so much?". Lavi asks as he swallowed a roll of noodles.

"You know why, I'm a parasite type, so I need to eat a lot to keep my energy." Allen answered before swallowing a piece of meat.

"You're right, let me ask the question another way." Allen nodded, swallowing another piece of food. "How the hell are you able to eat so fast? " .

Allen thought for a moment, but ended shrugging and saying. "It's just how I eat". And he continued eating the food.

"If you say so, by the way who do you have to get a gift for? (Author's note: they did the secret Santa thing)". Lavi asked as he puts a piece of food in his mouth.

"Lenalee." Allen replied, unwittingly causing the rabbit to smile to himself.

"Heh , and what is our dear Moyashi going to give his girlfriend?". Allen choked on a piece of food after hearing Lavi's comment.

"L-Lavi, Lenalee's just a friend." He said before taking a sip of water."And my name is Allen." He replied with an angry look. "And who did you get?".

Lavi suddenly paled, and then murmured frightened. "Kanda" . And Allen literally spat all the water that had been in his mouth as he started laughing.

"Hahahaha I don't know if it's luck or what! hahaha but that's hilarious, what are you giving to BaKanda?". Lavi bowed his head defeated, making Allen realize that Lavi had no idea.

"But changing the subject, have you ever thought about Lenalee as more than a friend?". Lavi grinning widely and trying to keep from laughing.

"Of course not." Allen shouted with a red face.

"Sure, whatever you say." Lavi said before. "Hello Lenalee." Allen turned to the direction he was waving and saw Lenalee walking to them.

"Hello." She replied .

"Hello Lenalee." Allen also said before she sat down next to Allen.

"What were you talking about?". Lenalee asked.

Lavi 's grin probably could not be more wide than now. "Glad you asked, we were talking-".

"-Of how I can eat so fast." Allen interrupted him to then send him 'you say something more and I kill you' look.

"Why do you eat so fast?". Lenalee asked.

"I do not know, I'm just like that." Allen said the same as Lavi and then started talking about anything that came to mind.

"Well I have to go to bring coffee to the scientific section." Lenalee said, rising from the table.

"Hey Allen why don't you go help her?". Lavi said quickly before she leaves.

"Lavi don't say that, I can do it alone." Lenalee said.

"It's okay, I'll be happy to help you." Allen said, rising from the table.

"But shouldn't you finish eating?". Lenalee asked.

"I finished a while ago". He said pointing to a pile of dishes that were on the table.

"But you don't have to help if you don't want to". Lenalee insisted.

"Like I said I'll be happy to help you." Allen said as he started to walk to the coffee machine.

"Okay." Lenalee end up responding with a smile and a slight blush to follow after.

"Seriously, how dense can those two be?". Lavi thought aloud.

End of flashback

* * *

" ... And that's what happened." Allen finished telling Johnny.

"So Lavi got you to volunteer".

"It's not like it bothers me". Allen said before continuing delivering coffee.

"Here Nii- san". Lenalee Komui said giving him his cup, after he got up from the floor and sat on his desk.

"Thanks Lenalee." Komui said after taking the cup to take a sip.

"Nee, Nii -san, what's that?". Lenalee asked pointing to the two bottles.

"Oh , those are two potions that will make this Christmas a memorable one." Komui said with his childish tone.

"Do not lie, Supervisor". Reever yelled. "These potions make the people they fall on unable to be apart from one another, Komui planned to use them on you."

"Nii -san." Lenalee said in her angry tone.

"B-But Lenalee I just wanted to use it to protect you from the octopuses in the Order." Komui said crying uncontrollably.

"I can take care of myself, and name one, as you say, 'octopus' that is in the Order." Lenalee said.

"HIM" . Komui cried loudly, pointing to someone, and all eyes followed the finger pointing toward Allen.

"I'm not an octopus". Allen complained as everyone looked at him, but he decided to ignore them and continue delivering coffee.

"Nii-san, Allen- kun is not that kind of person." Lenalee scolded Komui.

"But-".

"No buts Nii-san." Interrupted Lenalee, and right after that Allen appeared without coffee.

"I finished my part." He told Lenalee, smiling at what Komui was saying in reaction.

"You see! he is trying to trap you with his tentacles." He said this hitting the table with one hand what made both potions go flying, and they fell; the yellow landed on Allen and the red landed on Lenalee .

"What the-" . Both said as the bottles were smashed over their heads.

"Komui -san, what was that?". Allen asked as he recovered from the surprise, but Komui was just pointing at the two with an open mouth and muttering something. "Komui -san?". He called again this time sounding worried because of his behavior.

"These potions are the latest invention of Komui." Reever began to explain. "As the Supervisor said the person on which the yellow one falls on cannot get away from the person whom the red one fell on or they will feel terribly sick." He made a quick summary.

"I see" Lenalee said after hearing the explanation. "And how long does it last?".

Everyone looked at the Supervisor who was in the same position as before until Reever hit him in the head.

"DAMN OCTOPUS YOU PLANNED ALL THIS." Komui screamed at the top of his lungs, and then he try to hang him, but Lenalee kicked him before he could.

"Nii -san, how could Allen-kun have planned this if he knew nothing about these potions?".

"B-but Lenalee."

"I said no buts, Nii -san."

"Okay". He said pouting and starting to walk somewhere.

"Wait Supervisor". Johnny called to him. "How long does the effect last?" .

Komui seemed to recover momentarily and then start thinking to then say. "It lasts a day or two."

"Well you will be stuck until the effect wears off."

"You really feel bad if you get away from the other person?." Allen asked, and to check, he took two steps away from Lenalee. "I feel f- ." Suddenly he felt like throwing up and realizing this Lenalee approached. "I take that back, it really feels bad."

"Allen- kun, are you alright?". Lenalee asked looking worried.

"Yes, I'm better." Allen responded standing straight again. "But what do we do now?".

"I think all we can do is wait until it wears off ." Lenalee said with a finger on her chin.

"Yes, indeed." Reever agreed. "You go away to rest and we'll see what we can do tomorrow." And with that they both said a general goodbye and left.

* * *

In a corridor

"Then we have to stay together until it passes." Lenalee thought aloud.

"So it seems." Allen answered, and then tried to find another topic of conversation, after a while they came to the door of Lenalee's room, and Allen seemed to realize something for the first time. "Etto Lenalee." The appointee turned to see him. "If we can't stay away from each other how ...". Allen was unable to finish the sentence but Lenalee had understood and was as flustered as Allen.

"W-well, I g-guess you can sleep in my room tonight." Lenalee said this turning towards the door to open it and to hide that she was redder than a tomato.

"O-Okay." Allen said also red faced, and he entered the room behind Lenalee. 'Wow, so the rooms are pretty much alike in the order'. Allen thought as he scanned the room, realizing that there was not much difference between his and Lenalee's.

"A- Allen- kun." Lenalee call him making him stop his thoughts.

"Hai?". He said turning around.

"Etto, I-I am going to change s-so..." . Allen understood without she having to say anything more.

"I-I understand." He began to look around the room trying to find a place to go until he saw the bathroom door. "I will go to the bathroom so you can change". Allen rushed to walk to the bathroom but as soon as he took two steps away from Lenalee started to feel bad again, realizing this Lenalee rushed to approach.

"Daijobu?". Lenalee asked Allen as he recovered.

"Yes." He answered before sitting in the floor.

"What should we do?". Lenalee asked realizing that Allen could not get away from her without the potion taking effect.

"Hmmm, if I go to the bathroom I could endure the discomfort until you finish." Allen suggested but Lenalee disagreed.

"Allen- kun I can't let you do that."

"But I don't see any other solution". Allen countered.

Lenalee was left pensive for a few moments until she had an idea, though the thought had made her redder than when she said Allen can sleep I her room. "W-Well I think t-there is a solution". Allen paid full attention to Lenalee waiting until she finished. "Y-You could turn around until I finish changing." She then quickly looked at the floor not being able to look at Allen.

'N -N -N -N -N -N -N - NANI'. Allen screamed in his head wondering if he heard correctly. 'She said she was going to change while I'm here?'. Allen could not avoid an image of Lenalee taking out her clothes enter his mind but managed to shake the thought quickly. 'What should I say?!'.

"Allen- kun." Lenalee called at him as he had not said anything in a while but there was no response. "Allen- kun." She called again but still no response so she crouch to be at his same level and shook his shoulder a little.

"Eh, ah gome". Allen quickly apologized when he realized he had been very deep in thought and did not hear her.

"S-So?". Lenalee asked, trying to avoid the color to go to her face but failing miserably.

"E-Etto, i-if you agree, I suppose there is no problem, but are you sure?". Allen asked looking away.

Lenalee thought for a second before responding and then say. "Yes, I trust you." And with that she got up in the direction of her closet. "A- Allen- kun, you have to get closer or the potion will affect you again." Lenalee said but not turning to him and Allen made case, got up and followed Lenalee until they were close enough to her closet, Lenalee opened it and Allen interpreted that as his cue to (quickly) turn around, but while he was not seeing her, Allen certainly could hear, and that did not help his effort to prevent mental images that should not have to been formed.

'Damn it, why Komui-san had to throw that potion on me , but maybe I should thank him, I JUST THINK WHAT ? ' . Allen continued yelling some more on his mind as Lenalee was changing.

'Why the hell I suggested something like this!, I can barely change without making something clumsy.' Just when she thought that she dropped the shirt she planned to wear but when she saw it again thought. 'Is it okay to use this in front of Allen- kun? WHY DO I CARE SO MUCH ABOUT WHAT HE THINKS?'. Lenalee continued debating with herself some more until she finished changing. "Allen-kun I'm finished." She told him and Allen turned to see her again and could not avoid blushing, she wore short shorts and a purple blouse a little loose but still a bit close to her body. "Is something wrong?" . She wondered after seeing his expression.

"_Nonothingnothingatall_" . He said quickly as he moved his hands to emphasize his point.

"Allen- kun sorry but I don't understand." Lenalee said after that but before he could answer anything said. "Does it look wrong?". Bowing her head.

"I-I would say it is rather the opposite." Allen replied looking away while Lenalee again looking up. "W-well it is late let's go sleep." Allen hurriedly told at what Lenalee nodded and approached her bed.

"How should we sleep? " . He wondered as Lenalee realized it was only his bed.

" If you lend me a pillow and a blanket I can sleep on the floor." Allen replied smiling and Lenalee was about to discuss it but thought that if she won there was only one way it could end. 'I can't discuss it because if I win then we would s-s-s-s-s ... I can't even say it, but maybe is not so bad, HOW COULD I THINK THAT?'.

"Lenalee" . She went out of her thoughts when she heard her name. "Can I borrow a pillow and a blanket?".

"Eh hai". She answered at the same time that she went to get a blanket and a pillow at the same cabinet with Allen following her so the potion does not take effect. "Here." She said as she gave what he asked and both returned to the Lenalee lay down on while Allen got on the ground. "Wait maybe you should sleep on the bed, after all it was my Nii-san's experiment what caused this."

"No, it's okay if you had seen some of the places where I had to sleep when I was with Cross shisho". In the last part looked horrified but Lenalee did not see it because the lights were off. "Good night." Allen wished to Lenalee before closing his eyes.

"Good night." Lenalee said the same and then imitate Allen and go to sleep.

* * *

December 24

Lenalee woke up around 8 am the next day, got up from her bed yawning while covering her mouth with a hand and the other rubbing her eye to pull out sleep, she got up out of bed and try to walk the bathroom but as soon as she stepped tripped over something and fell. "What?". Lenalee asked quietly as she opened her eyes to see what had tripped. "Allen- kun." She said when she saw Allen sleeping peacefully on the floor, her first impulse was to scream , the second wake him and ask for an explanation but then remembered what had happened yesterday and calmed a bit watching him sleep for a few moments until she realized the position she was in, She was on top of Allen with their faces inches apart. "Thank God you're asleep.". Said quietly to herself as she had a red face, was about to get up until she felt Allen waking up and froze for a second that was all that Allen unfortunately need to open his eyes.

Allen still half asleep half opened his eyes to see Lenalee above him, not fully registering the situation said normally. "Good morning Lenalee." Returning to close his eyes for a moment to then widely open them as if wanting to make sure he was looking correctly. "Etto Lenalee."

"H- Hai?". Lenalee said with her face all red.

"Why are you on top of me?". Allen asked almost as red as her.

"T-That's because when I woke up I-I didn't see you and I tripped, gome Allen-kun".

"I-It's okay don't worry ." He made a nervous smile to try and relieve the tension that suddenly was in the room, but contrary to what they said neither tried to move after a few moments Allen finally said. "C-C- can you let me get up?". Lenalee didn't respond she just got up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" . Lenalee replied and the two stood there a bit longer. " Allen- kun, etto maybe you should go find some clothes to change."

"Remember that I can't go anywhere without you." Allen said .

"Yes, you're right, then I'll have a quick shower and then we go to your room so you can change." Allen nodded and they walked to the bathroom door.

"W-What do we do now?". Allen asked with a nervous smile.

"If you stay close to the door maybe the potion won't take effect." Lenalee suggested and they decided to test that theory, Allen stayed on one side of the door while Lenalee took a shower and she was right if he stayed near the door there was no problem. 'Why we didn't think of this last night?'. Allen thought to himself before, for lack of anything better to do, start his morning exercise. He waited a few minutes until Lenalee got out with her exorcist uniform and her hair a bit wet.

"Let's go ." Lenalee said walking towards the door followed by Allen, they walked some time talking as they usually did almost forgetting the fact that if they separated Allen will throw up everything he has in his stomach. After a while they were close to reaching the Allen is room but.

"Allen, Lenalee." Both turned to see Lavi running towards them.

"Good morning Lavi." They greeted him at the same time when approached.

"Good morning, where are you going?".

"To my room So I can change." Allen said.

"And Lenalee is going with you?". Lavi asked.

Lenalee was about to explain but Allen answered quickly. "Hai".

And Lavi said to himself 'I need to have some fun'. "Go Allen and I thought you were the type that takes things slow." He said with full intention of putting double meaning to his words.

Allen saw him puzzled while Lenalee blushed because she understood the message.

"Lavi its not like that." Lenalee tried to convince him but judging by Lavi's smile, she was not succeeding.

"And Lenalee how do you think Komui will react when he finds out, and now that I think of it, if you have to go change , do not tell me ... " . In the last part he aim at both with his jaw on the floor thinking that if he has to go change now, it means he hasn't been to his room,

"No Lavi its not like that." Allen quickly said finally understanding what he meant before. "What happened was that Komui-san nocked a potion over on us, and because of that I can't get away from Lenalee without feeling sick." While explaining this he waved his hands in front of him trying to make him understand.

"It's true, it's true." Lenalee rushed to say to convince him.

"Heh, I see." Lavi said understanding the situation, causing the two sigh only to then say. "So now you have an excuse to be together." Both blushed but before they could respond Lavi was gone. So they decided to go to Allen's room, where they did the same as they did in Lenalee's room.

"Well, what do you say we head to the science section to see if they have an antidote or something?". Allen asked as he left the bathroom wearing his uniform.

"Yes." Lenalee said, nodding again and starting to walk to reach .

"Good morning." They said at the same time once they got there, but…

"OCTOPUS". Komui's yelled as he jumped from who knows where with a drill in hand and two Komurins behind him. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER? " . He shouted when the drill was about to pierce Allen's head, but before he could, Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and knocked the drill out of Komui's hands, and then proceded to jump and destroy the Komurins. "NOT MY KOMURINS". He starts sobbing, while hugging a piece of the robots.

"Nii -san." Lenalee call him with her threatening tone.

"L- Lenalee, please p-please, wait, is just that I heard from Lavi that Allen slept with you". All eyes went to a smiling Lavi who was observing everything.

"Lavi, why did you say that?". Allen asked.

"So it's true?". Johnny asked.

"N - No, it is true that we sleep in the same room, but I slept on the floor." Allen rushed to respond, and after they managed to calm Komui, all sat on the couch in his office.

"Well we have not been able to find an antidote, but were able to determine that the effect should last 24 to 36 hours after they fall on you." Reever explained.

"Then nothing changes, right?". Asked Allen, to which Reever nodded.

"You will have to stay like that till morning, or very late tonight." Johnny said, joining the conversation.

"Well there's a party to celebrate Christmas anyway, so we would end up sleeping late." Lenalee thought.

"It is true however ... " . Komui seemed to get serious for a second but then changed to his devilish smile. "...If you, octopus, do anything to Lenalee I'll shatter you in a way you will not be able to walk ever again." He said, emitting an ominous aura while Allen raised his arms as a precaution.

"K- Komui -san I would never do anything to Lenalee that she does not want me to." Allen said in his defense with arms raised yet.

"Heh then Lenalee is the one who wants it?". Lavi asked appearing out of nowhere.

"NO". Allen quickly yelled then looking back at Komui who probably could not be angrier at the moment but before he could jump in and try to kill Allen, Reever shot him with a dart, causing him to fall asleep at his desk.

"That will keep him asleep for a while." Reever informed them. "Go and kill time until the party, and we'll see you there." And with that Allen, Lenalee and Lavi said goodbye and started to walk away, the day was pretty normal; first thing they did was get something to eat after they heard Allen's stomach, they talked with Lavi while they ate, Lavi making more than one unnecessary comment for which both reproached him; when they finished eating Lavi waved goodbye as Allen and Lenalee went looking for something to do that does not require being separated, but when they turned a corner Kanda crashed into Allen.

"What are you doing baka Moyashi?". Kanda asked with his usual tone.

"When will you learn that my name is Allen, BaKanda? " . Allen responded with anger.

"Che". It was all he said as he left.

"Why are you and Kanda always fighting?". Lenalee asked when they started walking again.

"Because it seems that his brain is too small to remember my name." Allen responded with some of his 'dark' side out.

Lenalee did an anime drop and decided to leave it at that.

* * *

At night

"Come on Allen-kun, we're already late." Lenalee said as she pulled his arm to hurry.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Allen said trying not to trip when they reached the cafeteria, which was already decorated for Christmas as they hurried to sit at a table that had been prepared , they were together with Kanda, Lavi , Krory and Miranda.

"Well I think that's everyone". Komui said standing up from his place with a microphone. "Welcome everyone, I'm sure you know why we met, so I will not bore you with a speech I'll just say, MERRY CHRISTMAS." All repeated it after him and began to eat what Jerry had prepared.

After a while of eating, chatting and a failed attempt from Komui to separate Allen and Lenalee.

"Everyone, it is time to exchange gifts! please go get the one you got." Everyone started looking for the person who they had to buy a gift for, walking towards Komui was Lenalee, with Allen behind.

"Here Nii -san." Lenalee said giving him a gift that he opened as quickly as humanly (or perhaps inhumanly) possible to take a new cup for coffee.

"Thanks Lenalee." He said hugging her. "I'm going to use it now." He said in a childish tone and skipping towards the coffee machine.

"Nii -san." Lenalee said with an expression between tired and embrassed.

"Lenalee " . Allen call her making her turn around .

"Oh right we have to go to give your gift, who did you get?". Lenalee asked.

Allen did not respond just pulled a box from his pocket and presented it to Lenalee. Lenalee looked at the box without understanding until Allen said with a smile, "I got to buy you a gift."

"Thank you." Lenalee said, returning the smile, taking the box and opening it; smiling even more when she saw that Allen had given her a teddy bear (I could not think of anything else… [well there was one other thing I thought of but I wanted to use that on a chapter of another fic and didn't want to repeat]) . "Thank you." Lenalee repeated before hugging Allen.

"Y-you're welcome." Allen said returning the hug.

"Heh I think I underestimated you Allen". Lavi said making both stop hugging with a red face that then got even redder when they saw everyone was looking at them.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about Lavi." Allen said not yet fully recovered.

"You really are a baka Moyashi". Allen went ' dark ' and responded.

"That's not my name, my name is Allen, BaKanda". As he turned in the direction he heard the nickname from to see Kanda.

"Che". Kanda said with an angry scowl as he walked with one hand on Mugen towards Allen.

"I told you not to call me that." Kanda said with his demonic aura around.

"I could say the same." Allen responded while sparks flew from where their looks crashed.

"Now, now, calm down you two ." Lavi trying to say .

" Urusai Baka usagi". Allen and Kanda shouted simultaneously.

"Oh, I know, Yu-chan who do you got to buy a gift?". Lavi asked trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Do not call me by my name" .Answered Kanda with Mugen unsheathed and at Lavi's neck. "And you say first."

Lavi quickly pulled a box from his pocket and showed it to Kanda. "Here". He said shaking slightly until Kanda pulled Mugen and took the box to open it, but as soon as he saw the gift he was even more angry than before.

"Damn Rabbit". He screamed his lungs out as he began to pursue Lavi throwing the gift which Allen grabbed and laughed.

"What is it Allen- kun?". Asked Lenalee and Allen gave the gift to see and like Allen could not help laughing; inside the box was a pink hair ribbon.

"I can't believe you bought this Lavi ." Lenalee said, laughing while the rest of the place was trying to escape the slashes Kanda distributed trying to hit Lavi.

"Enough Kanda- kun." Komui said from his microphone. " You know the rules you give a gift to who you got." Kanda paused for a second, its persecution and went to where Lenalee and Allen were still half laughing.

"What do you want BaKanda ? " . Allen asked .

"M-" . Everyone got to see him. "M-Merry Christmas Allen Walker" . All were silent for a moment and then laughed because of how hard it seemed for him to say that.

Once things calmed some music started, and some finders moved the tables as almost the entire order got there.

"Want to dance? " . Lenalee asked Allen.

"Etto...". He thought for a moment but realized that he could not say no. "Hai". And with that Lenalee dragged Allen to the makeshift dance floor. They danced while Komui seemed ready to drop another Komurin, although neither seemed to notice, or if they noticed chose to ignore it. After a while of dancing both went to sit, while others still remained on the dance floor.

"You're very good at dancing Allen-kun." Lenalee said when they sat.

"Thanks, you too."

"Ah". Lavi said as he pointed to both.

"What Lavi?". Allen asked, but all he did was widen his smile and then pointed, signaling them to look up, they did and saw that they had sat right under a sprig of mistletoe; they looked at each other only to then look away with a red face.

"You know the tradition." Lavi said while trying as humanly possible not to burst out laughing.

"L-Lavi we can't do that." Allen tried to say but it was clearly not going work until…

"OCTOPUS" . As Lavi heard Komui's voice he turned around and saw him running towards them. "HOW DARE YOU?, I WILL DESTROY YOU ." As soon as Allen saw him he grabbed Lenalee's hand and ran out of there to avoid dying. luckily a group of finders and scientists managed to stop him, and by then Allen and Lenalee were already far away.

* * *

In one of the halls

We see Allen and Lenalee trying to catch their breath.

"Are you okay Lenalee?". Allen asked when he could breathe a little more normal.

"Yes." She replied and again they fell silent while finishing recovering.

"Why does Komui-san always have to try to kill me?". Allen thought aloud making Lenalee laugh a little.

"You know that's Nii -san." She answered.

And having recovered wondered what they should do, whether to return to the party or just go to sleep.

"What do you say Lenalee?".

Lenalee began to look in different directions to think until she looked down and realized that Allen was still holding her hand and blushed.

"Are you okay Lenalee?, Your face turned red all of a sudden." Allen asked when he saw her.

"I-I'm fine it's just…" She pointed to their hands and as soon as Allen saw what she meant blushed and let go.

"G-Gome". He quickly said.

"I-It's okay." Lenalee replied as the two looked away in embarrassment.

They continued a while longer until Allen decided to speak again. "M - Maybe the potion is effect is gone". And to test it he took a step away from Lenalee but before he could take another, Lenalee grabbed his shirt. "Lenalee?".

She kept her head bowed thinking. 'Why did I grab his shirt all of a sudden?'.

"Lenalee, are you okay?". Allen asked again.

"Eh, it's just I think maybe we should wait a little longer, just in case the potion did not lose effect."

"Ah, I see." Allen answered but no one moved from the place, after a while Lenalee let go and looked him in the face again, still a bit flushed; the same as Allen.

"M-maybe we should return to- " Lenalee fell silent when she felt something brush against her lips, until she realized it was Allen. she was stunned for a moment, before begining to respond to the kiss and they stayed like that until they couldn't hold their breath anymore.

"G-Gome is just that I still owed you one for the mistletoe." Allen said quickly.

But Lenalee said. "So that does not count?".

Allen thought how to answer that for a second but did not think much since this time Lenalee kissed him by surprise, again they stood like that for as long as they could. "If that one didn't count this definitely does." They laughed quietly at the comment and then Lenalee said.

"We better go to sleep." Allen nodded and they began to walk to Lenalee is room. "I think Nii -san was right."

"About what?".

"These potions made this Christmas a memorable one." She answered with a smile. "Oh and I almost forgot, Happy Birthday Allen-kun."

Allen smiled and said. "Merry Christmas Lenalee." Before they got to her room and Lenalee opened the door.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**As I said before this was made for a contest of another writer, anyway I know is a bit late but consider this my Christmas gift to all of you.**

**Merry Christmas everybody!**


End file.
